


3 a.m Confessions and Garden Fences

by LostSpaceship



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is bad at life choices, Kageyama breaks a fence, Kageyama has a crush, Love Confessions, M/M, is this crack idk, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceship/pseuds/LostSpaceship
Summary: "That's when Kageyama's sleepy mind decided that yes, now was the perfect time to just get it over and done with. He was going to confess his feelings for Hinata and that would be that, to hell with it."orKageyama decided to confess to Hinata and breaks a fence in the process  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	3 a.m Confessions and Garden Fences

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb, oh my God

Apparently, according to every single fucking person who existed on the planet, crushes were fun, enjoyable and sweet. If Kageyama could get away with it, he was going to make sure he punched them in the throat. Hard.

  
He had been sat up in bed, sweaty and shaky after waking up abruptly, the phantom feeling of Hinata's lips on his from a dream that could have gone much further. Sluggishly, he brought his hand up to his mouth and traced his lips. Stupid Hinata, stupid crush, stupid teenage hormones.

  
Kageyama flopped onto his back, grabbing his pillow as he went down. He mushed the pillow onto his face and screamed. Maybe he'd just throw himself out of the window.

  
That's when Kageyama's sleepy mind decided that yes, now was the perfect time to just get it over and done with. He was going to confess his feelings for Hinata and that would be that, to hell with it.

  
So with confidence Kageyama usually only felt on the court, he grabbed his jacket, pulled on his trainers and snuck out of the house.

  
That's how he ended up in his current predicament; perched on top of Hinata's seven-foot back fence at three in the morning, desperately attempting to hold on and trying to figure out how he was supposed to get down through sleep-fogged thoughts. Fucking hell he was tired.

  
Kageyama had just discovered a nook in the fence he could wedge his foot into when a light suddenly turned on in the kitchen, and before he had a chance to fling himself backwards and hope he didn't break his neck, Hinata came running out of his back door. Kageyama wasn't sure how he wasn't freezing as Hinata was clad in only a pair of black shorts and a blue hoodie. His legs looked nice... _'Shut up, mind!'_

  
"Kageyama, what the fuck are you doing on my fence?!" Hinata shouted in a hushed voice, "It's three in the morning!"

  
Kageyama suddenly found that he couldn't articulate his thoughts or make any noise at all, so instead, he just opened and shut his mouth like a fish.

  
"At least get off the fence, you idiot!" Hinata then came closer to try and offer a hand to Kageyama. Suddenly, Kageyama realised that no, he had to be as far away from Hinata as possible in case this all went to shit. The fence was perfect.

  
"No, I'll stay here. I just have to tell you something, Dumbass." _'Nice, Kageyama. You're doing great.'_ He tried to congratulate himself.

  
Hinata just stared at him dumbly for a few seconds, apparently becoming much more aware of the ridiculous situation. "Kageyama, are you drunk?" Hinata's arms crossed over his chest, "It's a school night, we have practice in a few hours!"

  
"I'm not drunk! Shut up, Hinata. You're not my mum." Hinata looked ready to hurt him but his face turned soft and morphed into something resembling concern.

  
"Come on, Kageyama. You can sleep on my couch if you want, my parents are out," His voice was bordering on exhaustion. "Just get off my fence!"

  
Kageyama decided he'd had enough of this.

  
"No! Listen, Hinata. It's important, please." Kageyama looked at Hinata with pleading eyes. Hinata sighed in defeat and his shoulders sagged. "Okay, fine. Whatever. Just hurry up, it's cold." Hinata's eyes flicked longingly to the house, warm and welcoming inside.

  
Kageyama took a steadying breath in through his nose and braced himself. "Hinata, I-", The fence gave a loud groan under Kageyama's weight. With a gasp from both boys, the fence collapsed underneath him, a few panels of wood still sticking out of the ground. Winded, embarrassed, and in pain, Kageyama was now lying on the grass, his hands over his face, mud on his elbows and ready to die. Sharp pains shot up his ankle. Great, so now he'd twisted his ankle. How was he going to do practice? Why did he think this was a good idea?

  
"Kageyama, oh my God! My fence! My mum's going to kill me. I told you to get off!" Hinata ran over to Kageyama and kneeled next to him, panic on his face, his voice quick and high. He began to check over him to make sure no bones were broken. "It's already weaker because Natsu broke it a few years back playing football and-"

  
"I like you."

  
Breathless, quiet and with a voice break in between, Kageyama had finally done it. He couldn't stop the words from tumbling out his mouth, he just had to say it. And now his plan to have a getaway was ruined because if he even tried to run he'd probably be limping down the street. Maybe Hinata would kill him. One could only hope.

  
"What?" Hinata sounded more out of breath than Kageyama and he _wasn't_ winded.

  
Even quieter than the last time, Kageyama repeated, "I like you", his hands falling away from his face. He hated how his voice sounded; strained and sad. He just wanted to go home.

  
To his utmost horror, Kageyama felt his throat constrict, a sign he was going to cry. Kageyama _never_ cried.

  
"You're so stupid, Kageyama." Hinata's voice sounded soft and gentle. Kageyama nearly fired an insult back by habit but the words caught in his throat when he felt Hinata's hand turn his face slightly to the side. Gently, Hinata leaned forwards and pressed a soft peck on Kageyama's lips. He stayed there for a few moments before pulling away.

  
Kageyama's eyes were wide as he looked up at Hinata's face. He was giving him a wobbly smile from above him, a bright blush on his cheeks.

  
"You didn't have to climb a fence to tell me that," Hinata said, an affectionate look on his face. "You could've done it like a normal person, y'know, at a normal time? Maybe with some flowers or chocolates-", Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the cheeks and pressed his lips to the other's insistently.

  
The kiss was messier than the first, but Kageyama didn't care. He'd wanted this for so long, it physically hurt him. He felt Hinata smile against his lips as he began to respond, his lips moving slowly against Kageyama's. The kiss became sweet and gentle, no tongue or teeth, just the slow, languid movements of their lips. The boys lay on the grass like that for a while before Hinata remembered he had to breathe and pulled away.

  
Kageyama didn't think his face had ever been as red as it was at that moment in time. Hinata gave him another smile before leaning forwards and resting his head on Kageyama's chest. He felt his breath hitch as the boy curled into him, his arm flopping over his chest. Instinctively, Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's body protectively.

  
"This is embarrassing," he whispered into Hinata's hair. The soft spikes smelt ironically of oranges. It only made Hinata giggle. "Not as embarrassing as you breaking a fence trying to confess to me."

  
Kageyama groaned. "You can't tell anyone about that, Dumbass! I'll kill you if you do." Hinata just nodded against his chest, a content look on his face.

  
"Hey, Kageyama?" The raven-haired boy hummed in response. "I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
